


[Podfic] iftar

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Breaking Fast, Download Available, Fasting, Female Character of Color, Gen, POV Character of Color, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Ramadan, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: pearwaldorf's story, read aloud (7minutes).“What month is it?”Nile looks at her watch. “April.”Andy looks like she’s calculating something in her head. “Ah. It’s that time of year again.”“Ramadan? I didn’t think either of them were religious still.”Andy shrugs, a twitch of her shoulders. “I don’t think it’s a religious thing anymore, not really. You can ask them about it.”
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova & Quynh
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[Podfic] iftar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [iftar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677811) by [pearwaldorf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf). 



  


### Download/listen

    * **MP3:**[Click to stream or right-click to save](https://bit.ly/2Snk5lw)



### File details

    * **Length:** 0:07:45
    * **File size:** 5Mo



### Additional credits

    * **Cover art:** greedy_dancer
    * **Hosted by:** Paraka
    * **Work skin adapted from:** Azdaema



### Feedback

I'd love to know if you listened! Leave kudos or a comment here, or:
  * Find me [on Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/)
  * Find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)
  * Email me at greedy.dancy@gmail.com



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the writer for having blanket permission to podfic!


End file.
